One night
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: What really happens after episode 59. Yaoi! Ikuto x tsukasa! Crackfic. No likey don't read!


Yay tsukuto! my first time at present tense pwease be nice! er...no please be as mean as you can! We must improve this! Yay over 1000 words I feel so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or anything considerd copyright! DX

* * *

Dangling the item above his head, the older man smiles as he observes the teen.

The stubborn teen struggles to ignore the fluff ball...just...within his reach...

A blue head snaps back to the right, intent on not letting the stupid thing control him. Trembling, the line between pride and pleasure wavers...

Without warning, cat ears burst out and the teen pounces for the hovering temptation. Paws swiping for the yellow plant, the older man chuckles and deftly shifts the toy out of the cat's reach.

Finishing the heated battle, the blue cat snatches the catnip and chomps on it, spitting it back out immediately.

The teen regains his composure and glares at the other next to him.

"You know that tastes bad..." he threatens.

"It's your fault for tasting it." the other replies.

A tail flicks in irritance as the bluenette sulks, staring at the wall, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Aw, what's wrong now mister grumpy cat?" The brunette mocks as he rubs the back of the teens ears.

The younger one flinches before purring in response, head craning for the fingers to hit the spot. The purring abruptly stoppes and this time the ears and tail disappear.

"I said to stop doing that!" He glared, trying to pierce the other with his eyes. The older man chuckles before, explaining,

"But you're adorable when you're like that neko neko"

The younger frowns and gazes at the ground discovering a new interest at a scurrying, sqeaking thing.

Waiting patiently for the right moment, the teen's cat instincts leap for the toy as the older man bursts out laughing.

"You...really are ...a cat aren't...you?" he says through laughter.

The teen drops the object and feels a blush creep up his neck.

"Sh-shut up!" He stands up and kicks the man in the shin.

"Ow!" The said man grabs his leg in pain. "I guess...I deserved that."

Ikuto walks back to his seat and looks up at the sky. A sigh escapes his mouth.

"I swear you never change." Tsukasa releases his throbbing shin and acknowledges.

"And you never stop being cute."

The teen eyebrows knit and responds,

"Stop calling me cute it makes you sound gay." The other soothes his leg pain by rubbing it.

"Oh but what if I am?" The reaction he gets back makes him snicker as he earns another injury to the leg.

"Stop messing around, old man." The teen sighs.

"What? I'm not that old Ikuto-chan!" Tsukasa mocks in fake annoyance. Ikuto mutters,

"So this is what it's like to be Amu..." The other's ears picks up on this.

"The joker eh? You've taken a liking to her" He gazes up at the stars. The teen glances off to the side, uninterested in the glimmering lights.

"She's interesting. At least, her reactions are." Ikuto responds.

Neither said anything else until Tsukasa wondered aloud.

"So what's it like being the teased as a teaser?" The grin plasters itself on his face again only for his cheek to be smothered by a punch. Fake tears sprung to his eyes as he held his cheek, pained.

"Owww! You're mean Ikuto!"

"Your fault." Ikuto blames. He feels his cheeks burn and curse them for being red. He stands up.

"Well, if that's all you had to say, I'll be leavin-" Ikuto silences and stares at the un-realistic, supremely kawaii, pouting face in which the bluenette never knew a forty-year old man was capable of making.

"You wouldn't leave me alone now...would you?" The thoughts of Ikuto contemplating whether this man was downright gay or not is slowly shifting to the former.

Will you stop looking so creepy?" Ikuto sighs and sits back down. The older man's eyes glitter in admiration as well as his knuckles press against his cheeks generating a day-dreamy face Ikuto felt all strangely familiar to.

"That's it." The teen's shoes manuever towards the door.

"W-wait! I was just kidding!" Tsukasa hauls Ikuto back without the exaggerated features.

Ikuto rubs his head as he's dragged back to his seat.

"You really make my head messed up." He comments and turns to find no tsukasa next to him.

"Great. Where is he now?" After looking around and finding no presence, Ikuto decides to close his eyes for a bit, then is suddenly being shook wildly on the arm. He yawns and glances to see tsukasa grinning that _creepy_ smile of his.

"Ne ne Ikuto, can you wear this for me?" The younger's eyes wander down to the obviously pink and sparkly thing the other has in his arms. He faces Tsukasa again.

"Whatever the hell it is, I am **not** wearing that." By now he is utterly disgusted and horrified and wants to get the hell away from this creeper. Tsukasa although, had other plans.

"Oh come on! I went through the trouble of buying it so you **must** wear it!"

Dodging every grab, Ikuto scurries from the maniac.

Too late, the maniac snags the boy and holds him down on the ground.

Ikuto peers back at Tsukasa with fear written all over his face.

"You...wouldn't...dare..." Ikuto narrowed his eyes towards the brunette, striving to keep composure.

"Oh Ikuto! The new jack did this to the king and former jack a while ago and I think it'd be fun to try!" The man grinned as his eyes gleamed with mischief. "Besides, I think it's been a while since we've had _fun."_ Ikuto scowls and tries to escape the thing's deadly grip.

"Well, you'r-" squirm "idea-" jerk "of fun-" wriggle "is-"

 _Creeeaaaaaak._

The pair whip their heads and their eyes fixate on a small figure at the door. Honey curls bounce along her back as she walks across the observatory. The click-clacking of her shoes echo louder, then grow softer as she makes her way to the other end. Nothing is heard for a long while until the echoes re-enter and the girl is seen clenching onto a leash while a violet-haired boy is forced to walk along. The pairs of eyes flinch as the door slams into their vision.

Disbelieving at what happened, Ikuto is now mortally embarassed and shamed for the rest of his life and Tsukasa could have sworn the door was locked.

A moment of silence is held before the brunette tied the last bow of the clothing onto the still shocked Ikuto.

The older man poked the teen in the cheek, trying to get a reaction.

After what seemed like hours the bluenette croaked,

"It's over..."

"Hm?"

"My pride is over...as a man..."He says nothing else and Tsukasa waves his hands in front of Ikuto's face.

"Hello? Ikuto? Are you dead?"

xxxoxx to be continued xxoxxx

* * *

Okay so I know Tsukasa is a tad itty bitty bit ooc. okay fine he is out of character. if you have any other suggestions for this or can leave a hardcore review down there that would be nice =w= hope you enjoyed this!

Ikuto: Give me my manliness back, old hag. *grabs collar of shirt and shakes it*

Tsukasa: Ahaha...sorry I guess?


End file.
